


Dream SMP/SBI Family Prompts

by KRollins



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: And decided fuck it it's free real estate, Cause all these prompts are very different, Give me credit if you use these plz, Happy birthday fandom, I simply don't know how to write a whole story anymore, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Prompt Fic, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, So I wrote down all the little ideas that came to my head, So now everyone can create stories from my little rambles, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, i don't know how to tag, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRollins/pseuds/KRollins
Summary: My brain no longer understands how to write a full cohesive story. So instead, I wrote down all the little ideas that come to my head and decided to post them here so people in the fandom can make something of my ramblings. Just let me know if you are going to use a prompt so I can read the story you write. And for the love of GOD credit me if you use one of my prompts.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Being Done With The Frenemies Bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> CREDIT ME IF YOU USE ONE OF THESE PROMPTS

The gang is on a mission and Dream is being a little shit and annoying Techno and Phil just wants his team to stop giving him a headache at every turn.

Dream was lounged over a chair on one side of the large room. His position was lackadaisical at best, legs thrown over one arm of the chair and back laid over the other. He had a devious smirk on his face as he flicked a rolled up piece of paper towards his partner, hitting him dead in the side of his face.

Techno growled, glaring over at Dream who simply giggled mischievously. Techno was leaned lazily against the wall, before the paper had been launched at him. Now he stood on guard, glaring bullets into his partner.

Stop it. Both of you. Philza spoke sternly through their mental link, gaining the attention of both Techno and Dream.

What?

What!?

They both spoke, Dream a little shocked at being caught and Techno just annoyed.

I can hear you glaring. Phil spoke simply.

What are you Techno, five? Wilbur added.

He started it! Techno protested, pointing an accusing finger at Dream, as if anyone but the man in question could see it.

Why don’t I just go help Niki patrol the perimeter? Since someone doesn’t know how to have fun… Dream announced, making a big show out of getting up, rolling his eyes, and throwing his arms in the air as he left.

Good idea. George agreed, also seeming to be over Dream and Techno’s frenemy dynamic.

Tommy sighed audibly. Guess I’ll circle back and stand guard with Techno then.

We thought putting them together was a good idea why exactly? Sapnap wondered.

I mean, they are our best fighters. It made sense at the time. Niki reasoned.

Tommy resethed his sword and rose and eyebrow at Techno when he arrived back in the abandoned throne room. Techno had now resorted back to leaning against the wall, now with his arms crossed in a huffy puffy manner. You know, you might cut him some slack. It was his knife that saved your life against the Knights of Dread.

Techno spluttered. No! That was Wilbur’s knife! Right?

Tommy giggled audibly. Not exactly.

Techno huffed again, returning to his more calm position. Well, whatever. Still not giving him the satisfaction.

You know I can still hear you? Dream spoke exasperated, clearly annoyed now himself.

“Ugh!” Techno groaned loudly, throwing his head back, causing Tommy to laugh loudly.

Will you guys shut up? You’re not exactly helping with the stealth part of this mission when I can hear you both in the throne room all the way from outside. George spoke, tone short and sounding very aggravated himself. 

Dream, stop it. Niki spoke pointedly, slight aggravation in her own tone.

Dream audibly groaned. Whaaaaaaat?

I can feel the smugness of a smirk radiating off of you next to me. Don’t think just because you’re wearing a mask you can hide your emotions. Niki explained.

Phil let out a sigh of annoyance, dropping his binoculars. Wilbur chuckled next to him. “Problems, fearless leader?” He questioned, not letting his own binoculars drop, the two being stationed on look out at the top of the castle.

“Wilbur?”

“Yes?”

“Please stop talking.”

Wilbur laughed quietly to himself at that, before shutting his trap and continuing his scoping of the area.


	2. Just A Little Sparring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SBI and co doing some training in exile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CREDIT ME IF YOU USE ONE OF THESE

SBI plus Niki and my OC Nat cause I needed another female character sparring and training in exile together. I like to picture Nat as 1 year older than Wilbur therefore the oldest sibling in SBI and Niki as Wilbur's best friend who is considered family. Honestly y'all can do what you want take out at and switch her with someone else or just straight up remove the fifth member or keep her in doesn't matter to me. She's 5'7, white tank top, green jeans, black combat boots, taped wrists/hands, is really good with a sword, has a shaved head with wavy hair on top that flops over on her right side down to her chin. She's a badass, and while is good at comforting her siblings tends to hold in her own emotions and is bad at being soft and lovey dovey. That's a description in case anyone decides to keep her in while using this prompt.

Fighting. Sparring. Training.

All things this group knew very well. A cycle repeated throughout each day. Living on the SMP, it was like second nature.

“Ready?” Philza asked. The group of five stood back to back in the center of the sparring grounds. They had built out a bunker underground not far from the edges of The SMP. Wilbur and Nat knew if they wanted back in they’d have to go underground and they’d have to be careful about it. So for now, they kept their distance with their family.

Each member of the five nodded. “Ready.”

Phil nodded, starting up the mob spawners. They were set to spawn a certain number of mobs. They hit hard and could be hit just as hard. 

Wilbur grabbed hold of Techno and Tommy and swung them both forward with momentum, throwing them towards enemies which they took down immediately. Nat linked arms with Niki and swung her around before launching her in a similar fashion, her needing to actually gain momentum in order to launch someone. Nat herself then ran forward before sliding between an enemies legs and slicing them both with hidden knives. She skid to a stop with her back facing the enemies and her front facing the middle, one leg kicked out and extended, the foot on her other leg placed firmly on the floor and her knee bent. “Tommy! Maneuver 7!” she called out.

Nat folded her hands together as Tommy ran towards her. He stepped on her hands and she threw him up over her head, where he took out more enemies. Nat then ran forward and jumped, using Techno’s shoulders as a boost, wrapping her arms around one enemy and her legs around another, slamming their heads to the ground. She spun her legs around in a circular fashion and used the momentum to kick up.

Meanwhile, Wilbur had drawn his sword, slicing enemy after enemy in his path with practiced precision. Once he cleared his own area, he glanced over at Niki. “Niki!” He called, then tossed his sword towards her. Thankfully she seemed to understand exactly why he called her name and threw the crossbow she was using his way, catching the sword easily. Wilbur in turn caught the crossbow, using it to take out more enemies at far range while Niki switched to close range. 

Niki looked over and saw Techno beginning to get overwhelmed, and threw Wilbur’s sword towards him. Techno saw it out of the corner of his eye, and before catching it, called out to Wilbur. “WIl! Maneuver 16!” Wilbur changed direction immediately, almost without thinking and started firing at every enemy near Techno. The distraction worked perfectly, and Techno caught the sword and was able to use all his strength to slice every enemy in front of him with one practiced strike. It was at this moment Nat used his shoulders to boost herself.

Nat landed near Niki when she kicked up and the two immediately linked arms. Tommy saw them and tossed both of his knives towards them before crouching down. The two caught a knife each respectively and then used Tommy as a stepping stone to propel themselves into two enemies, stabbing the knives into their faces.

“Nat!” Wilbur called out. Nat looked over to see Wilbur charging at her with his sword. She bent backwards in a bridge, one arm meeting the ground as she moved her upper body out of the way, just in time for her to watch Wilbur’s sword almost trace her bent over body as it stabbed into the final enemy that was behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CREDIT ME IF YOU USE ONE OF THESE


	3. Tommy Loves His Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says. Tommy loves his brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CREDIT ME IF YOU USE ONE OF THESE PROMPTS

This one is a little longer. Probably more fitting for a flashback than anything else. This is just young SBI with Tommy absolutely adoring his big brothers and his big brothers loving him and being proud of him. Tommy is 8, Techno is 13, and Wilbur is 16. This is just adorableness. Like I said, probably better to be used as a flashback in a story.

Most younger siblings tend to look up to their older siblings when they are little. Some were more stubborn and wouldn't admit it, but most young children did. Especially when said siblings were a good few years older than them. But Tommy? Tommy wouldn't shut up about how cool his older brothers were. He practically worshipped the ground they stood on. He wanted to be just like his big brothers. Sure, he was still Tommy. He was still the mischievous little boy who liked to play pranks and always overreact to things, but oh boy did he idolize his big brothers.

Most days after school Tommy would race up to his eldest brothers room and plop down on his bed, sitting at attention and staring at Wilbur in awe. Wilbur, immediately knowing why his baby brother was there, would chuckle and pull out his guitar for his brother, and play him a few songs. Wilbur was 16 and in his Sophomore year of High School, Techno was 13 and in 7th grade, and Tommy was 8 in 2nd grade. Wilbur got home first, followed by Tommy, and lastly Techno.

Tommy's face would light up even more whenever he recognized a tune Wilbur played, and he would quietly sing along, causing Wilbur to smile. "You're gonna be the lead singer to my band one of these days Toms, I swear." He spoke after finishing up, ruffling Tommy's hair. Tommy absolutely beamed at Wilbur, a determined look on his face. He nodded enthusiastically. 

"Yeah! Yeah! And we can twavel everywhere! And bring Dada and Technobw'ade wif us!" Tommy's speech had been slurred for a good month now ever since he finally lost the rest of his baby teeth, seemingly all at once. Tommy's face lit up again as if he suddenly thought of something. He gasped. "What if I sing and pwotect us? I can fight off all our cwazy fans!" He cheered, standing up on the bed and pumping his fists in the air.

Wilbur chuckled. "You're a pretty good fighter Toms-"

"That's because Technobw'ade is da best teafer!" Tommy interrupted.

Wilbur chuckled again. "Yes. Yes he is. But let's wait until you're at least taller than Dad till you talk about trying to protect me."

Tommy gasped in what would be considered mock offense. "Wude! Imma be like… ten feet tall when I'm older! That's like, a bajillion times taller than you AND Technobw'ade!" Tommy then dramatically flopped down onto the bed.

Wilbur smiled brightly. "Ah. My mistake. Of course you are big man." He spoke, ruffling Tommy's hair again. They heard the door open downstairs and Tommy shot up so fast Wilbur panicked for a millisecond the 8 year old was going to have whiplash. 

"Yay! Technobw'ade's here! Bye bye Wilby! I gots to gos fights!" He spoke with enough enthusiasm for everyone in the house.

Wilbur waved as Tommy bolted outta the room. "Later Toms! Be careful!" WIlbur probably should have been the one teaching Tommy to fight. He was better at it and more controlled with his abilities than Techno was. But honestly, the thought of getting someone as young and sweet as Tommy into all that mess wasn’t something he loved thinking about. It’s the reason their father wouldn’t train Tommy either. While Philza made sure Techno and Wilbur could handle themselves, they had both already been through a lot. They’d already seen what the real world was like. They weren’t innocent kids thinking fighting was the coolest thing ever. They needed to learn to fight. Tommy was different. Tommy’s father and brothers kept him as far away from that stuff as possible. Phil treated Tommy differently anyways, and there was no way around that. Tommy was his youngest son. His baby boy. He babied Tommy a little more than he did Wilbur and Techno. Wilbur understood. Most people would look at Tommy and think he was the cutest little kid on the planet. Would think he couldn’t hurt a fly. Phil didn’t want to change that. He wanted Tommy to maintain his innocence. A part of Wilbur wanted that too.

The other part of Wilbur rolled his eyes at the thought. In this place, Tommy wouldn’t keep his innocence for long. It’s what Techno had argued when Tommy first wanted to learn to fight when he was the ripe old age of 5. Techno may have only been 9 at the time, but he knew how this place worked. He knew how the world worked. At the time Wilbur thought it was harsh. Thought that Techno should have cared more. However now he knew that the reason Techno wanted Tommy to fight is because he cared so much. Techno never said it, but he loved Tommy more than anything. That’s why he wanted him to learn to fight. Techno was a realist. He knew there would be times that he, and Wilbur, and their father wouldn’t be around for Tommy. There were times that Tommy would need to be able to protect himself. WIlbur understood that now, and a part of him took pride in his little brother's ability to kick ass. He knew a part of Philza did too. Just because they didn’t love the fact he was learning to fight didn’t mean they couldn't be proud of him.

Techno had barely walked in the door and set his bag down before he was tackled by a small body. “Oof!” He grunted, barely managing to stop the boy’s momentum. Techno awkwardly hugged the boy back, Philza laughing at the scene from the kitchen.

"Train?" Tommy asked, looking up at Techno hopefully. He knew there were sometimes Techno got home and training could be too much for him, and he didn't wanna push Techno if he sometimes didn't feel like it.

Techno nodded. "Yes, train. Did you eat something?" 

Tommy's eyes widened. "Shit!" He yelled out running to the kitchen.

"Thomas! Watch your mouth!" Philza yelled at him as he grabbed an apple from the fridge and ran outside munching on it. Phil then turned his gaze to Techno. "You're supposed to be teaching him to fight, not cuss words." He said, batting Techno on the head with his paper plate then handing him his own apple.

"Hey. That’s not even all me. That's mostly Wilbur." Phil raised a disbelieving eyebrow at Techno, knowing Techno cusses more than Wilbur does. "I'm serious. I hold my tongue for the most part around Tommy. Wilbur does not. Also, you never cared when Wilbur or I cussed when we were his age."

"You and Wilbur were cussing people out long before I adopted either of you. Tommy was not." Phil reasoned. "Now eat your apple." And with that, he turned back to the kitchen.

Techno rolled his eyes, but bit out of his apple anyways and followed Tommy outside. He knew better than anyone that if they didn't eat before training they'd probably both throw up, which wasn't favorable for either of them.

When Techno came outside, Tommy was working on his quick stops and trying to eat his apple at the same time. It was comical watching Tommy run a couple feet, skid to a turning holt and take a bite of his apple, then bolt the other direction while chewing on it. As found of the scene Techno was, the voices brought up to his senses.

Tommy! Danger! Tommy! Danger! 

Techno had half the mind to roll his eyes. The likelihood of Tommy choking right now was low, but nonetheless he had to agree. Coming to sudden holts like that while eating probably wasn't the safest for the clumsy boy.

"Tommy." He called out in a firm voice, well, as firm as he could with his slightly prepubescent 13 year old boy voice, and gave Tommy a non threatening glare.

Tommy halted immediately, with a sheepish look on his face that said he wasn't sorry. Nonetheless he stopped his movement and finished his apple. Techno did the same.

Techno wasn't quite sure when the voices became so protective of Tommy. Sure, they were protective of Phil and Wilbur, but nowhere near as much as they were of Tommy. Techno had always chalked it up to it being an older brother thing. Phil was his dad and Wilbur was his older brother. Techno went to them when he needed help or protection. They didn't need Techno to protect them. Tommy needed protection. The kid could take care of himself against any normal threat at this point, but not against some of the shit they faced on the SMP. He wasn't good enough for that yet. He supposed the voices knew this.

Techno himself wasn't fully adjusted to being an older sibling yet, despite Tommy being around since he was around 2 or 3 years old. He very much felt protective over the smaller boy, the same way the voices did, but the other older brother stuff he wasn't exactly used to yet. Wilbur had helped him quite a bit with that, and he was thankful.

Techno shook his head. He probably didn't need to question the voices. They were usually right anyways. People Techno would never imagine himself liking, like Tommy, were now some of the people closest to him due to how much the voices seemed to like them. Other people who he normally wouldn't question at all, he stayed far away from thanks to the apprehension of the voices. They hadn't led him wrong.

While Techno wasn't looking, Tommy ran at him having finished his apple. To both Tommy and Techno’s surprise, Tommy knocked the 13 year old flat on his back.

Tommy stared down at Techno in aw. "I… did it? I suwpwised you?" At the surprised look on Techno’s face, Tommy gasped loudly and shot up. "I DID IT! I DID IT! I DID IT! I SUWPWISED TECHNOB'WADE! I'M SO SNEAKY! YOU DIDN'T EVEN SEES ME COMIN'!"

Techno didn't let Tommy see it, but the smile on his face could light up the entire SMP. The pride he felt over his little brother getting better was unmatched. He didn't think anyone would ever be able to sneak attack him. He was happy the first person to do so was his 8 year old little brother.

Wilbur, who saw the entire thing including Techno's smile of pride from his bedroom window, had a smile that could rival Techno's. "Atta'boy big man. Atta'boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CREDIT ME IF YOU USE ONE OF THESE PROMPTS


	4. Fighting For Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look, I'm always a slut for protective SBI family. And for Niki being Wilbur’s best friend. And honestly, villain Dream is amazing, but I like Dream being a decent human being to. So here we are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CREDIT ME IF YOU USE ONE OF THESE

Dream finds out that Schlatt wants to attack the Arctic Anarchist Compound, so he goes to Niki for help finding Wilbur. This is kind of a full story with a lot of missing parts in between cause I only thought out some of it so if people want to fill in the missing parts or add more to the beginning or end or whatever. These are for anyone to use.

"Niki." Niki had her sword drawn in record time, whipping around to face the voice she recognized as Dream's. However her stance weakened and she almost dropped her sword at what she saw. Dream had no weapons or armor on him at all, only a shield for defense. But the thing that startled her the most was his face. His face that she could see clear as day. She could see his freckles, could see his piercing yet tired green eyes, and could see the scar going through his left eye. She could see the face that she was almost sure no one on the SMP had seen besides George, Sapnap, and Technoblade. George and Sapnap willingly, because Dream trusted them, and Technoblade because it fell off during a fight.

"Wha-what do you want?" She spoke, tightening her grip on her sword and fixing her stance.

Dream put his free hand up in surrender. "Niki, I'm not here for a fight. Please put your sword away." He spoke calmly. Niki could almost sense a hint of worry in his voice. A sense of urgency.

"Why should I believe you!" Niki shouted, trying to cover up any shock she might have originally shown at his presence.

"I was hoping the whole showing my face part would tell you that." Dream spoke. His voice held no anger, no malice, no real fight.

Niki stood silent for a good minute. Dream was about to start reconsidering his actions, until Niki sighed and resethed her sword. "Don't make me regret this." She spoke through gritted teeth, standing normally with her arms crossed. "What do you want?"

Dream sighed as well before putting away his shield. "I know you've been visiting Wilbur in exile." Before Niki could yell to defend herself, that she had no clue what he was talking about, that she would never, or even that what she was doing with Wilbur was none of his business, Dream went on. "I'm not mad or upset or anything. I don't blame you. I just need you to take me to him."

Niki if anything looked more appalled. "Why the fuck would I do that?" She spoke without even thinking.

"His family's in danger."

-

"He's over there." Niki had brought him out to exile, out in the arctic. Dream looked to where Niki pointed and saw a very small wooden cabin. Outside, he saw Wilbur, who looked worse for wear. (Aka he's wearing his beanie and trench coat. Yeah, his insane outfit. That's what I'm calling it.) He was sitting over a campfire. 

Niki turned to stare Dream dead in the eyes. "You hurt him anymore, and there will be hell to pay."

Dream nodded in understanding as he put his mask back on. He still held no gear or weapons besides his shield. "Understood. Now go back before Schlatt finds out you're gone." 

Niki nodded. "Good luck." She spoke, before turning and heading back towards L'manberg. 

Dream took a break to ready himself before approaching Wilbur.

"What are you doing here, green boy?" Dream nearly jumped. Wilbur noticed him before he even got fully up to him. But Wilbur made no move to pull out any weapons.

Nonetheless, Dream moved forward, standing behind the man, but at a bit of a distance. "Look, I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now-"

"Maybe not the last, but you are definitely on the list of people that fit that title." Wilbur interrupted.

Dream had to swallow his pride and not say anything about the interruption. "That being said," he began, "I'm here because there is something you need to know. Something I want to stop, but need your help to do it. It's also something you have a right to know."

Wilbur chuckled, clearly not taking the man seriously. "And what ever could that be, Dream?" He spoke, in an almost teasing tone.

"Schlatt he… he found the compound, Wilbur." Wilbur tensed immediately, but still didn't turn around to face the masked man.

"What?" He gritted out, anger being the first emotion he had shown the entire interaction. Dream could feel the atmosphere begin to change around them.

"Before you start getting pissy at me, I didn't tell him shit. I promised Techno I wouldn't give up the location of the compound, and while I hate your brother's guts, I keep my word." Dream could tell Wilbur was still furious, but he seemed to calm down a little bit. His fury was no longer pointed at Dream.

"Schlatt is planning an attack. He's going after them, Wilbur. Your family is in danger." 

Wilbur was still furious, but he chuckled as he stood up, back still facing Dream. "And why are you telling me this? Is it possible that the almighty Dream is a little scared of Schlatt?" 

Dream's temper flared a little bit. "You know what Wilbur? You want the truth? Yes. Yes I am. Because I never wanted to actually hurt any members of the rebellion. I never wanted to exile you and give you no place to live. I was pissed at the idea of rebellion. I was pissed at a war breaking out. I was pissed at people trying to oppose me. I was not, however, ever pissed at you. Or Tommy. Or Niki. Or Funda. Or even Eret. None of you. I still cared about you. I still saw you as my people. I still cared about all of you. Schlatt doesn't. Schlatt sees you as obstacles in his quest for power. I don't want to see you or your family get hurt because of that, and I can't beat Schlatt and his forces by myself."

Wilbur was quiet for a while. The two stood there in silence, before Wilbur started walking towards his cabin. Dream panicked for a few seconds. "Where are you going?"

"The better question is, why aren't you following? If what you say is true, we're going to need a plan." Dream's eyes widened, staring at Wilbur who now stood with his door open. An invitation for Dream to follow. After a few seconds, Dream hurried to follow him inside.

-

Swords were at the throats of Niki, Wilbur, and Tubbo. Tommy, Techno, and Phil looked terrified and at a loss. If they gave themselves up, they would die, and Niki, Wilbur, and Tubbo would be thrown in jail. If they refused and tried to fight, they may have a chance at escape and survival, but Niki, Tubbo, and Wilbur would be executed on the spot.

Schlatt came to stand by Dream. "I knew having you by my side would make life much, much easier." He smirked, looking at his opponents.

Dream chuckled, drawing everyone's attention to him. "Assumption, is the mother, of all, failure." He punctuated his statement by punching Schlatt in the gut, knocking him to the ground. He then stomped on his chest to keep him down, pointing a loaded crossbow right at his face.

-

Wilbur sighed at the end of the battle, finally rid of all of Schlatt's forces, Schlatt himself dead. He nearly fell over when he felt a tall thin body basically truck him. It took him a second to realize it was Tommy, gripping his clothes tight and burying his head into his shoulder. It was clear Tommy was holding in tears as he hiccups.

Wilbur dropped his sword and crossbow immediately, wrapping his arms around his youngest brother and shushing him. "Shh, it's okay Tommy, it's okay. I got you. It's over now. Schlatt can't hurt you anymore. He's gone."

It took Wilbur a few moments of holding his brother to notice something else. Tommy wasn't just gripping his clothes. He was looking for something. He was looking for injuries. He was trying to make sure Wilbur was okay. "Hey." Wilbur said, pushing Tommy away just enough so he could see him. He took off his trench coat and threw it somewhere in the snow, ignoring the cold that now nipped at him. "Look. No injuries, no blood, nothing. I'm fine." He spoke, even turning around for a moment so Tommy could see his back to prove he was left uninjured in the fight.

Tommy's eyes teared up a little more, and he threw himself at Wilbur once more. "Hey, it's alright. I'm here. I'm back. I gotcha Tommy."

Tubbo and Niki were smiling at the scene. Seeing their best friends finally start acting like brothers again rather than two soldiers at war was heartwarming. 

Meanwhile, Techno resethed his sword and turned towards Dream, and arm outstretched. "Thank you." Dream raised a confused eyebrow at the man he believed to be his enemy. "Thank you for helping protect my family." Techno glanced over and Wilbur and Tommy. "And for seemingly getting my idiotic brother to come to his senses."

Dream hesitantly shook Techno's hand. "Uh, yeah. Anytime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CREDIT ME IF YOU USE ONE OF THESE

**Author's Note:**

> CREDIT ME IF YOU USE ONE OF THESE PROMPTS


End file.
